Who You Are, Who You Become
by noondark
Summary: I am Ben Cross and I can admit that I have never been normal by any standards. But knowing that I am officially dead is really pushing my boundaries. I have to repay a debt I didn't know I had, which probably can not be repaid, and have to do so by following Truth… Based off Fullmetal Alchemist and will include some OC characters but almost all of those from the original story.
1. Cross and Death

It isn't every day you wake up to find you're dead.

Yeah, well I guess it isn't everyday you wake up knowing that you should have died either. My situation is just strange enough for this to be believeable. My name is Ben Cross and it all started twelve days ago.

(12 Days Ago)

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BANG

"Ughhhhh" I moaned as I rolled over after smashing the snooze on my alarm clock for the third time. I was still really tired well, that was until I remembered that I have a science presentation in an hour. Immediately I sat up and ran to my closet and picked out my favorite combination of a white dress shirt, grey tie, black pants, and to top it off a pair of black dress shoes.

I grabbed a quick breakfast and my favorite trench coat (yeah it's a trench coat, get over it) and then ran out the door without saying goodbye to anyone in my family. I regret not saying goodbye now, but at that moment I only had one thing on my mind.

Not everyone takes science class very seriously but I have always been fascinated with the things people have been able to accomplish with science. Arriving at the campus of the high school I attended I then proceeded to the science room and greeted my teacher Mrs. McDonald. With the formalities out of the way with my teacher I proceeded to ready my device for the presentation.

Said device is a glove, but not just any glove! Sleight of Hand, which is the name I have given to the gloves in general, is an advanced shock glove which I created out of interest but then became very obsessed with. Each finger on the glove has a strip of copper mixed with other elements that allows for electricity to be discharged from the glove to an object. The electricity used can come from a powerful battery in my trench coat's sleeve, although for this presentation I am using a battery that is in the glove itself but this battery is not as powerful. How is it in my coat sleeve you ask? Well the answer is I (illegally) modified about thirty extremely powerful batteries to fit right into the sleeve of my trench coat. All I have to do is put on the glove while wearing the coat and sync the battery and glove mentally which then increases its output and gives it new abilities. Out of all the things I have invented this is probably one of my favorite in use.

By this time my other classmates began to trickle into the room and sat quietly or tried to take a nap before school started, remember that it's a Monday and nobody likes Mondays. Our whole class will be giving our presentations today but not everyone is as excited to present as I am which is mainly due to the fact that you have to present and speak in front in front of the entire class. I used to be one of those who always feared public speaking but, lets just say that I got a confidence boost after one of my experiments went wrong. Well depends on what you call "went wrong".

I have always tried to be the best at whatever I do and that excludes pretty much nothing. Along with my love of science and my want to be the best, I began performing some pretty "awesome" experiments about a year ago and my main focus was the human body. I studied for hours and hours on end and even went as far as to mark each blood vessel in my whole body. With all the research I had conducted by myself I then sought an internship with a professional doctor who taught me many things I could not have learned on my own. He became one of my greatest friends and definitely the best mentor I could have asked for. I didn't perform surgeries, not that was not the field I was interested in, I was looking to discover more about the body and try to improve it.

Looking back I realize how silly that was. The human body should not be tampered with willingly or unwillingly, we were created in this form and should cherish it, but I guess sometimes there is no choice. You see I watched lots of movies, animes, and read many books (nerd level maybe) but no matter how many people ended up messing up work on the human body in those I was convinced I could get it right and contribute something great to mankind, this was the idea of a simple 15 year old high school Sophomore.

After interning for half a year and learning all about the human body it wasn't until about six months ago that I started to try to "unlock" the potential of my body. You see during my internship I learned how to conduct scans on the human body that allowed me to see the brain. I chose to scan myself to see my brain functions and was shocked to see that there were parts of my brain developing that aren't found in other peoples brains. I studied these parts for hours and found that they are very much like the lobes that process what we see or what we hear, so primarily the senses and awareness.

My want or at that point in time, my need, to unlock these parts and discover the full functions of my brain drove me to experiment on myself. I secluded myself from everybody and focused on my studies and experimentation to unlock these unused parts of my brain. After five months I had a solid theory as to how to unlock these unused sections of my brain and began concocting a serum that would unlock the "full potential" of my brain. Within a week (two weeks ago) I had Serum A (A for alpha) complete and prepared for the test.

This test was multi-purposed in a way I guess. By this time I had made my Sleight of Hand gloves and decided that if it were possible for me to unlock these parts of my mind then maybe I could use my mind and body connected with the gloves to increase the output and control . Yeah it's a pretty insane thought but I wasn't thinking clearly back then at that time (funny that I think I am thinking clearly now, right?). I wore my Sleight of Hand gloves and injected myself with Serum Alpha right into a blood vein that ran to my heart and hoped that it would make it's way to the target areas of the brain. As advanced in the sciences as I am I was by no means qualified to perform this experiment. This is the point where the experiment "went wrong".

By "went wrong" I mean that this serum didn't just go to my brain by traveling to the heart, Serum Alpha traveled throughout my whole body from head to toe. I was immediately hit by a wave of pain that caused me to release a guttural animalistic roar of pain that reverberated throughout the airtight walls of my lab. I collapsed and my head slammed against my metal desk which knocked off copious amounts of vials which had Serum Alpha in them onto the floor where they smashed and ran across the whole floor. The immense pain of Serum Alpha coursing through my veins and my head slamming against the desk caused me to teeter on the brink of unconsciousness. My last act before I passed out from the feeling of my whole body being charred was to press a button which sealed the lab in case of a gas leak. I sealed myself in the lab because no one in my family could be allowed to see me in that condition. I have always been strong for my size (short) and had a large pain tolerance, but this was pain on a whole new level. Knowing there was nothing left for me to do to ensure my safety I then succumbed to the pain.

Three days later I woke up with a massive headache and a dull pain coursing through my right arm. I sat up and to my astonishment I found that I was still in my lab and the copious amounts of Serum Alpha which I could recall having spilled were nowhere to be seen. I looked up at my lab lights and it was as if I were looking straight into the sun. That is when it dawned on me. I had somehow absorbed all the Serum Alpha and that had probably been what had caused me to stay unconscious for so long. With the immense amounts of Serum Alpha absorbed the unusual parts of my brain had been activated. My senses as I had anticipated had been improved, really they were given an overhaul and upgrade. Not only that but it had been absorbed by the glove and it took on a new pure white look. The mental syncing with the glove that I had wished for had occurred. With all good things comes some bad, right? Not only did my body internally change but, my hair changed to a startling white color and my eyes took on a much darker shade, almost becoming black. These were the only changes I could see at the time and these alone were astonishing. Later after convincing my parents that there had actually been a gas leak and I sealed myself in as to not risk letting it get out, I then proceeded to take a shower. In hindsight this was a terrible idea. As I took my shower and washed myself my hand discharged electricity into the water which was running down my left arm. I was shocked that my hand was able to discharge electricity on it's own but then the pain hit and I fainted. When I awoke I had a lightning/spider web like scar running from my shoulder down to my wrist. Now, shockingly, I have to wear Sleight of Hand gloves at all times (it would be weird if I just wore one) and can probably never wear short sleeves or take off my shirt with somebody around ever again.

Now two weeks later there I was preparing for my presentation wearing one of my less powerful (some can carry more of a charge) Sleight of Hand gloves getting ready to speak to my class and give a demonstration of the shocking power (last time I promise) of my invention. Most people are terrified when it comes to public speaking but when I unlocked and enhanced my body and brain I realised that this is not something that should be feared. Admittedly I gained a confidence boost after my experiment "worked", plus I mean I had just faced death twice (showers are admittedly kind of a phobia now) so this isn't bad in comparison. Admittedly I am still working on getting used to reigning in my super enhanced senses at times.

The bell rang and those of us who weren't seated sat down and waited for Mrs. McDonald to speak. Mrs. McDonald announced that presentations would begin and asked for volunteers. Not having a fear of public speaking I volunteered to go first and began to set up. My presentation would be a speech on the basic design of the Sleight of Hand gloves, which did not include anything about my newfound abilities or of my experiment, and then show there shocking power on technology (immediately breaks the hardware) and on other objects (charred). Although I had my most advanced completed pair, which had been dubbed Shadow Hand, (title of these specific gloves) with me I was not about to demonstrate their astonishing abilities in front of my class. They were resting in a hidden inside pocket in my trench coat. Now that I have told you of the gloves used and what I would have presented let's move to the main event.

I then proceeded to the front of the room and stood behind a metal lab table and prepared the objects for my presentation. I had an iPhone I had found, a block of wood, and a vial of water. When taking the vial of water out of my backpack I momentarily had a flashback to the breaking of the vials filled with Serum Alpha and almost passed out from remembering the horrific experience and pain which I had gone through. I took a minute to compose myself, a minute in which my classmates looked at me with concern, before straightening myself up and standing ready to present with a smirk filled with confidence gracing my face. Seeing this Mrs. McDonald signaled that I may begin my presentation. With that I held up my hand and let the glove grace everyone's sight before taking my hand down before saying "Shocking isn't it" and with that the glove let off an arc of electricity from tip to tip.

Then the alarm sounded and all hell broke loose.

The students scrambled for cover and went and hid in various locations around the room. "Why are they hiding because of this alarm?" is what you might say. Well if you don't know the "Patriots" group has been terrorizing the Midwestern states for about two years now and they primarily target schools or places with children. These "Patriots" say that they are going to "free the country" from this reign of tyranny. How attacking schools and public places to prove their points against the government helps, I don't know. I just try to avoid anything involving politics. So this alarm is there to warn that there is an intruder in the building who is considered "dangerous", when the alarm is activated it notifies the police and seal all the doors to the room.

I didn't necessarily scramble to hide in a closet right away though. No not at all. I made a beeline towards my desk where my Shadow Hand gloves were stored in my awesome trench coat. I grabbed the trench coat and was able to slip it on and was reaching to grab my Shadow Hand gloves when the door was blown off it's hinges.

Out from the smoke that was billowing near the doorway, due to it being blown up, came a man of average height and build with blue eyes and brown hair wearing a mask made out of the American flag. The most startling thing was the gun that was in his hands and was pointed right at me (sadly my desk was near the door). In a gravelly voice that indicated he smoked he yelled "everybody get on the floor and shut up". He proceeded to saunter into the middle of the classroom and shot off one bullet right into the ceiling to illustrate his point.

Remember that confidence boost I got from my experiment "working"? Well it almost gets me killed right here. I followed Smokey's order (Smokey is the name I gave to the Patriot) and proceeded to sit down while slipping on my trench coat. While slipping on the trench coat I tried to connect my weaker glove to the batteries in the coat so that if anything happened I was prepared. Well something did happen. When I connected the weaker gloves to the trench coat they made a big clicking and whirring sound indicating that they were connected and that the power from the batteries was now in the gloves.

Having heard a big clicking and whirring sound caused the Patriot to turn around and fire in my direction, luckily I wasn't near my classmates, unluckily the bullet grazed my left arm. This caused me to release a scream of pain and slouch over holding my left arm as blood began to ooze out of the wound. This effectively infuriated me. Knowing that if this man, who is creeping towards me gun raised, finds the glove on my arm he will take it, I lunged forward and ran towards him. Utilizing the Serum Alpha in my body I rushed forward at unhuman like speeds before punching him in the gut and discharging the electricity straight into his body. This effectively knocked him out in an instant as hundreds of volts of electricity were discharged into his stomach.

After telling my classmates to tie him up and to lock him in the closet I took off my trench coat and tie and used one of Smokey's knives that I could find to cut the left sleeve of my dress shirt and turn it into a bandage for my bullet wound. When cutting the sleeve off this exposed my lighting scar running from my shoulder to my wrist. Upon seeing this Mrs. McDonald questioned me as to how I got it said scar. To which I did not respond as I was busy grabbing Smokey's gun and replacing my weak gloves with the Shadow Hands gloves which I then mentally connected with. I had a feeling that I would need all the help I could get to get these Patriots out of our school.

Proceeding through the wrecked doorway of my old classroom I made my way into the hallway only to see two Patriots walking towards me. Raising Smokey's gun I hesitated for a second, due to wincing when having to use my left arm, but pulled the trigger three times and was rewarded with two Patriots being shot and killed. Seeing as how my brain is now processing different with the use of Serum A I was not grossed out or ashamed to have killed, well not at that moment anyway.

Running toward the offices and practically leaping all the stairs in the stairwell I arrived at the main offices of the high school building and could see a number of Patriots gathered around a radio and a number of them gathered at the entrance to the building to keep people out. I struggled in reloading Smokey's gun but got it on my third try after figuring it out and got ready to take out the Patriots. I was about to rush in when a patriot rounded a corner on the other end of the hallway that I was using to spy in on the offices from. I effectively raised my hand and used my mental control over the Shadow Hand gloves to discharge an almost solid beam of something like lightning I guess that tore down the hallway and charred the unlucky Patriot. Taking a second to compose myself and to stare at my hand in disbelief because I had no idea that my glove was capable of creating solid stream of electricity to use as weapons to be manipulated by my mental control for a short time. This effectively used ten percent of my gloves self stored charge. After using the batteries in my trench coat to give a recharge to my glove I got ready to take the office. Turning back to the offices I readied the gun using my right hand to pull the trigger and was barely using my left hand to support my right. I turned the corner and pulled the trigger.

Without using my left hand to support my right arm in controlling the recoil my aim was terrible. I fired on the people surrounding the radio who were listening to police talk and out the five people surrounding the radio I took out four with the whole round and dropped the glove to rush the fifth. The fifth man by the radio turned around and sprayed bullets in my direction. Heightening my senses and awareness I sprinted rapidly through the scattered barrage and proceeded to knock out the fifth man, or so I thought, with an uppercut with only a very slight discharge.

Turning immediately to the main door where the three other men were stationed to keep out the police. Raising my Shadow Hand I pointed my middle finger, pointer finger, and thumb at them and used the Ark Beam, which is the name I gave to the ability to shoot the electricity like a gun. Hitting all three men with the Ark Beam and effectively charring them to a crisp.

Turning to the police radio I proceeded to try and get a communication out to the police.

I never got the chance because in the end I had to jump aside when a hand tried to grab the back of my neck and decapitate my but only sliced the left sleeve of my trench coat at the elbow with a machete when trying to chop off my head. Looking at him I realized that the man I had thought I knocked out with the uppercut was only extremely dizzy and teetering on the edge of consciousness due to the massive blow to the head. I rushed forward and grabbed his head and discharged straight to his brain effectively killing him while turning his brain to mush. Removing my coat I relieved him of his gun and slung it over my shoulder. With his gun over my shoulder, my Shadow Hand gloves, and Serum Alpha now running at it's highest capacity I was ready for any attacks.

Rushing to the PA system for the high school I announced that all the Patriots had been taken care of who had been patrolling the West Wing of the building and the offices and that if you could get out then you could head out the main doorway of the building.

Deciding that the next best course of action would be to clear the East Wing I took off running at speeds which could not be surpassed by any other human. Running into the East Wing I systematically wiped out two patrols and freed one room which was being held captive. This was the exact same setup as the West side.

Having effectively freed the school did not mean that people were not still panicking. Walking into the offices people were milling about while screaming or crying. As I walked in it seemed that people hushed due to the fact that they knew I had freed them. People began whispering to themselves all over the room. That didn't piss me off, no. What pissed me off was that they were not already outside.

Seeing that all eyes were on me already I held up my Shadow Hand glove and shot off a tiny Ark Beam straight into the ceiling. Seeing that I had now silenced all the whispering I proceeded to yell at them and ask them "Why the hell are your asses not already outside?!".

Seeing as now that they were completely terrified of me seeing how as I just shot electricity, yelled at them, had a immense scar running from my shoulder to my wrist exposed for the first time, I had a slight bullet wound that mind you is still bleeding, my silvery/white hair is stained slightly red at the tips with blood, and I had failed to notice I had no shirt up until then. Walking over slowly I reached for my jacket that still had a gash at my left elbow area I then proceeded to put it on and attached the Shadow Hand glove to recharge due to having used it to clear the East Wing.

BLINK BLINK BLINK BLINK BLINK

With my heightened senses I picked out a very faint red blinking light on what I had assumed to be a bulletproof vest on the man who had cut my left sleeve of my black trench. Turns out that "bulletproof vest" was a homemade bomb that is set to explode. In this guys last moments he had probably activated it in hopes of killing those of us in the school. I ran full speed to his side but it really looked like disappearing and reappearing due to Serum A which is now straining my body due to being overused.

Ripping the bomb off his chest which was strapped to his chest with duct tape I immediately ran at the door at full speed and it crumpled on it's hinges with one discharge. Seeing the doors blown open but not seeing anyone come out they became suspicious, well until the whole high school rushed outside after seeing the doors opened with such power. Looking around I guess the people spotted me squatting over the bomb in the middle of the big square and rushed toward me, most likely to interrogate me or help me, which I don't know.

Squatting over the bomb I began releasing large amounts of electricity from my glove into the bomb hoping to fry it's system. I poured all the energy of my glove into the bomb. By this time large amounts of electricity were sparking around my body and charred the ground, seeing this display the police began directing the students to back up. By now people had heard about the freeing of the school and had rushed up here only to witness this powerful display of odd power.

Looking out among the crowd I was able to locate my brother watching me from afar with a face filled with utter shock and horror while I was pouring the coat batteries and gloves battery into the bomb I looked at him with a face that could only be described as a sorrowful one I guess because at that point I could no longer feel anything.

Pouring every last drop of energy from the batteries into the bomb the vortex of electrical sparks around me thickened and swirled before to my shock blowing outwards with such force due to the condensed pressure inside the vortex.

The feeling having been removed from my body, the stress put upon my bones ,and the pressure from the vortex along with my bullet wound due to these the world I could see was hazy. Looking around I could see the faces of my fellow students, but more specifically I looked at my horrified little brother and upon giving him another sad smile, slipped into darkness.

(Just minutes Ago)

That was twelve days ago and now I am writing this short note to let everyone know I am not dead. I woke up forty five minutes ago in some bed in something much like a hospital room only to find that I had "died" according to the local newspapers. Seeing as nobody has come in they don't know I have woke up yet. I found my coat and clothes repaired right next to my bed and seeing as how much I hate hospital gowns I immediately changed also I looked at the medial chart only to find out that I have been out for 12 days. Not only that but my the Shadow Hand gloves were sitting there too,all ready to go.

Then seeing as I had nothing to do I decided to look for paper to write down some of my thoughts and document the events of the last couple days. What you have read so far is a quick account of events leading up to this point. Please take it to heart and know that I tell no lies here.

(Present)

Looking down I gave a satisfied smirk as I admired my handiwork which detailed everything that had occurred up until this moment in time that was relevant. Even if I had written it all down it still creeped me out to know that I had supposedly 'died while using my gloves to defuse the bombs" twelve days ago according to the newspaper.

Anyhow seeing as how I am in a hospital gown I looked around for the clothing which I had worn before ending up in this strange place. Searching the room I found them tucked neatly in a drawer of a small dresser situated in the far corner of the room. I even found that all my possessions had been restored to their original condition, and the gloves were untouched! Checking the charge on the gloves and batteries I was happy to see that they had undergone self recharge and were at full capacity.

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE

With my stomach growling I began looking around for food. Finding that there is none I mentally complained.

_What a pain in the ass. Making the patient go and get their own food. What kind of a hospital does that?_

I proceeded to the hardwood door that separates my room from what I guess must be the other rooms on this floor. Taking a cautious peek outside I saw two armed guards marching down the hallway in my direction.

_What the fuck! What kind of hospital hires armed guards! _

Wanting to find out where I was I stepped out to say hello to them but, I made sure to have my Shadow Hand gloves ready in case of attack. Walking out I immediately said "Hey there you two. Do you know where I am and how I got here?". In response all I got were two guns leveled at my face.

_Damn these guys aren't friendly or friendlies!_

Ducking as I could see the men pulling the trigger I avoided the first shots as a result they stood there with shocked faces as to how I dodged their shots.

_Hahahahaha their faces are priceless! The complete shock they illustrate makes this even better! _

Sprinting around them, or basically teleporting to behind them I then discharged a large Ark Beam from Shadow Hand that killed them instantly leaving their corpses like a large pile of smouldering ashes.

_If I am going to be shot on sight then I probably shouldn't stick around here. I just need to find an exit and get out of here. _

Jogging down the hallway I took right at an intersection and continued on. Well until I ran into the mess hall.

_Wow there stares are so intense that I swear that if they were bullets I would be swiss cheese._

Realizing that it was bad for my health to remain there I turned and sprinted down the hallway with the whole mess hall in pursuit.

Sprinting down the same hallway I had just come down I decided that it would be a good idea to head toward the one hallway I had not been down already.

BANG BANG BANG

_Damn! They have begun shooting and I have no idea where I am going! _

Running down the third hallway I used the Alpha Serum to increase the distance between me and the mass of armed men behind me.

As I sprinted at un-human speeds down the hallway I reached a black door at the very end of the hallway. Looking around I realized that I had just cornered myself and had nowhere to run.

Turning back to the door I examined it and found that there was an electronic lock which was used to open it. Placing the Shadow Hand gloves on the lock I then discharged just enough electricity to fry the lock and open the door. As the door slid open with a loud WHOOSH I gazed upon a room containing nothing besides a large cylinder which reached all the way to the ceiling.

_What on Earth could be in that cylinder that would require it to be in this huge, vacant room. _

I proceeded to slowly and cautiously enter the room and scan my surroundings. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary I then walked to the cylinder.

I reached out to touch the cylinder with my Sleight of Hand gloves. Immediately the cylinder began to look like it was beginning to collapse on itself. As pressing as that was I was experiencing yet another extremely painful scenario as my body was filled with extreme pain as I touched the cylinder.

For the third time I was sure I was going to die.


	2. Arrival and Debt

Then the world turned white.

_Yet another instance where I am going to die due to my own stupidity. Wait! How am I still thinking if I should be dead?!_

"Hahahahaha" giggled someone who, from the sound of it, was directly behind me.

Turning around rapidly due to being on edge as I now had Serum A coursing through my veins. After turning around I swear you would be able to see my jaw drop. I stood there in shock as I realized where I was now.

_Fuck my life! What did I do to deserve this?! Why am I at the Gate?!_

After standing frozen in shock I recovered enough to be able to pick my jaw up off the floor and say "Why am I here? This isn't real anyway, but I would like to know." I said as I denied the possibility of this actually happening.

"O but this is very real and you are here because this is where you belong. And as for introductions I am…"

"Yes I know who you are Truth, I have watched Fullmetal Alchemist, and what do you mean this is where I belong?" I interjected before Truth could finish speaking.

Suddenly turning serious Truth actually gave me a straight answer, even if it was one I didn't like.

"You are here because you have a debt to be paid." Truth said in a monotonous voice that I had never heard it use in all the episodes of Fullmetal Alchemist I had seen.

_Debt?_

"What debt are you talking about?" I almost yelled at Truth. I did not like where this conversation was heading and I was seriously hoping this was all a joke.

Giggling once again Truth began to display that devious smile that I was able to remember from the anime.

"Well you have to pay for the hundreds of people you have killed of course," answered Truth as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

This was my breaking point.

"What the hell do you mean I have to pay for the hundreds of people I killed? I haven't killed hundreds of people!" I roared as I shook with rage at being accused of killing hundreds of people.

"Well you did kill hundreds of people when you destroyed that nuclear reactor which exploded killing hundreds, luckily, back in your dimension." Truth explained as if he were stating facts and not telling me that I am now a mass murderer.

…_.I killed everyone in that facility and the surrounding area..I am now a murderer.._

Sinking to my knees I held my head in my hands as I tried to process what had happened and what I was being told. Now being told that the thing I had touched and caused to collapse was a nuclear reactor, then the killing of hundreds makes perfect sense.

Trying to focus on the situation at hand I turned back to Truth. I had one more question I needed answered at that moment.

"What the hell do you mean back in my dimension and how on Earth will I pay the debt?" I once again roared at Truth trying to get answers.

"Ahahahaha did you really believe that your world was the only world out there? Undoubtedly you assumed that there were other worlds or dimensions. This is just one of the two you will visit with me." answered Truth in a very matter of fact voice.

"What do I have to do to pay off my debt though? And what do you mean one of the two?" I said with a little less rage in my voice compared to having roared it.

"Ahahahahaha you will see. I will guide you down the path that you need to take." replied Truth.

"Now how will you do that?"

"You will see."

As he said this I got a very foreboding feeling as if something big were about to happen, and with what I know of Truth something big was going to happen.

The area just in front of where I was standing visibly darkened, which I could easily see due to Serum A still coursing through my veins nonstop due to my anger, and caused me to now have a sense of dread. Without even turning around I knew what it was that was giving me this sense of dread and producing this shadow.

Turning around I faced something I hoped I would never have to face in real life.

I now stood in front of the Gate and before I could think I, was sucked in by the black hands while all I could hear was Truth laughing in the background.

Next thing I now I am falling and can see the ground rise up to meet me. Before I can do anything to stop myself I slam onto the ground shoulder first. Grasping my shoulder in pain I roll down a lush grass hill and into a sort of valley between two hills.

Looking up I see a pitch black sky riddled with lightning and rain falls in sheets as it pours onto the hills. Gazing out across the hills I am just able to make out lights in the distance which seem to be coming from a house.

Being able to think of no better ideas on how to proceed I made my way toward the house. This gave me a little time to think back on the events so far.

_So I save my school with Shadow Hand, and in the process kill all the Patriot soldiers in the process. Then I try to diffuse a bomb and it inevitably explodes and I then awaken twelve days later in some laboratory of sorts I guess. Then as I try to escape I blow up a nuclear reactor killing hundreds and myself too I guess. Of course it would only seem natural at that rate to end up in front of the Gate from Fullmetal Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and be told I will pay my debt for killing hundreds of people in alternate dimensions, not one dimension but multiple dimensions. Well at least that seems possible. Now I am in the middle of nowhere and am walking to some complete strangers house. Life is a bitch. If my situation weren't already crazy I would probably be crazy by now. _

With that I continued on my depressing walk which wasn't helped much by my depressing thoughts. Shaking myself out of my thoughts I looked up and with that my jaw hit the floor for the second time.

"No no no no no! It can't be! He was telling the truth!" I roared as I realized just what house it was I was walking towards.

Picking up my pace to a jog and then sprint I appeared at the door in the blink of an eye and stood there, staring at the hardwood door hoping that this isn't real. The house in front of me glowed a faint purple and seems to shake on it's foundations.

_Of all the times and places he could have dropped me off at he chose the point where it all begins. The Elric's home during the human transmutation. The only question is which Fullmetal Alchemist? _

Knowing full well what was inside I opened the door and walked in.

* * *

Author's Notes: First off The Crosser Book 1 will consistent of content from Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: the Conqueror of Shamballa, Fullmetal Alchemist: the Star of Milos, and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. I have planned more after that but that will not involve Fullmetal Alchemist at that point. Please leave your opinion of what I have written so far in the review.

Explanations:

Ark Beam: shot of pure electricity from the Shadow Hand glove that will kill, main, or stun opponents

Shadow Hand gloves: Only the right glove has any electrical powers since that one is also the one able to control electricity without the glove.

Serum Alpha: Serum inside Ben Cross that he injected himself with to unlock parts of his brain that aren't in regular humans. Awakens in his blood streams to give him inhuman like abilities and can prevent him from feeling pain for a time.

Debt and Mission: Ben Cross killed hundreds when he was running from the men at the "laboratory" and accidentally caused a nuclear meltdown which killed hundreds. To pay off the debt he will travel to different dimensions and work for Truth or other "godlike figures".

Ben Cross: 15 year year old mass murderer who is now a "slave" to Truth for the time being as he pays off his debt for killing hundreds of people. Has passed through the gateway and is now in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist.


End file.
